Chaos in the Classroom
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When you go to school with the Peanuts gang, class is never boring
1. The walk

**(Disclaimer: I only own the fanfiction)**

 **Peanuts belongs to Charles M Schulz**

 **Fanfiction belongs to LivingOnLaughs**

 **Chaos in the Classroom**

 **The Walk**

 **It was a typical Friday for the Peanuts gang, as they walked to school happy that it was the end of a long week; yet sad that they had to study during the weekend. "Chuck, can you believe we have to study for a stupid test next Wednesday. If I got as good grades as Marcie, I could study for this test in my sleep." A freckle-faced tomboy named Peppermint Patty explained to her friend, Charlie Brown. The girl that Peppermint Patty was referring to was her best friend, and total opposite, Marcie, a seven-year-old girl that always wore opaque glasses and enjoyed curling up with a good book.**

 **Lucy was flirting with her boyfriend, a blonde musician named Schroeder Noah Klimt; while her younger brother, Linus, was trying to convince Frieda and Patty Swanson to believe in the Great Pumpkin.**

 **Violet was complaining to a boy named Matt Pen (nicknamed PigPen by his 'friends') about him being a walking dirt ball.** _ **"Now I remember WHERE I got my nickname."**_ **The messy boy thought to himself.**

 **Shermy Brookes, 5, 3 and 4, Franklin Armstrong and Heather Wold were all walking together, talking about their crushes, last week's baseball game, and the test they were studying for.**

 **Soon, all sixteen kids made it to the tall building that read** _ **"Birchwood Elementary School. Ever since 1950"**_ **. Peppermint Patty rolled her green eyes as she followed Charlie Brown into the 'halls of learning'. "It's going to be a long day." She thought with a yawn.**

 **(A/N: What did you guys think? Don't be shy, leave a comment in the comment section. Up next is chapter two.)**


	2. In Class

**In class**

 **Once they got to the classroom, things became chaotic: Patty, Violet, Frieda and Lucy were gossiping about something (probably Charlie Brown's wishy washyness); Linus was sitting at his desk, sucking his thumb contently.**

 **Schroeder was playing a piece of classical music on his toy piano; 5 and his twin sisters were playing a game of tiddlywinks; Franklin was drawing pictures at his desk and Heather was in a daydream of dancing with Good Ol' Charlie Brown.**

 **Shermy was looking around the class, waiting for Miss Othmar to show up; PigPen was playing 'cat's cradle'; Charlie Brown was looking at Heather; Marcie was reading 'War and Peace' and Peppermint Patty was snoring away at her desk.**

 **A teacher's voice caused the majority of the students to stop what they were doing and look at the teacher. "Yes, Miss Othmar." The fifteen student exclaimed in unison, excited for a new day of learning**


	3. I know the answer!

**I know the answer!**

 **Charlie Brown and Linus looked at each other as the teacher called on a still sleeping Peppermint Patty. "This should be interesting." Charlie Brown told Linus as the two boys heard a loud "*BONK*", followed by a very frantic, "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! THE ANSWER IS TWELVE!" Linus looked back at Charlie Brown before replying, "You WERE right, Charlie Brown; that WAS interesting."**

 **Once she realized who was responsible for hitting her on the head with 'War & Peace', the freckle-faced tomboy durned to glare at Marcie before complaining, "Listen, I can tolerate you calling me 'Sir', your clumsiness and your lack of sports know-how; but I can't tolerate it when you hit me on the head with a book." The bespectacled girl guiltily looked at her crossed friend before quietly muttering, "Sorry, Sir."**

 **Miss Othmar asked the question to the class: What is 84 divided by 7. "I know the answer!" Peppermint Patty hollered before calmly explaining that the answer lies within the heart of all of mankind. Unfortunately, after being told that the answer was 12, Peppermint Patty then replied that she believes that she's in the wrong building.**


	4. A Patrol Person!

**A Patrol Person?**

 **After THAT unfortunate accident, Peppermint Patty had no choice but to stay awake. Soon, the bespectacled girl was called to the principal's office. "Me? Yes, ma'am" the seven-year-old girl responded as she headed to the principal's office. Linus turned to Charlie Brown before whispering, "Are you busy this afternoon?" Charlie shook his head in disagreement.**

 **PigPen was busy coloring little drawings of him and Patty Swanson, until Violet snatched the crayon he was using and broke it in half. "This is war, Viola Madelyn Grey." PigPen replied, furious of what Violet just did.**

 **Franklin and Peppermint Patty were talking together until a shy little voice proudly proclaimed, "They made me a patrol person." Patty turned around only to reply with, "A PATROL PERSON? THEY MADE YOU A PATROL PERSON?" the bespectacled girl smiled as she explained that she always wanted to be on the school traffic patrol along with how big of an honor it is to be one. "You're not jealous, are you, Sir?" Marcie then asked, only for Patty to complain as she said, "Jealous? How could anyone possibly think I'm jealous?"**

 **After class, Patricia raced up to Charlie Brown and said, "Guess what Chuck? They made Marcie a patrol person. Can you imagine that, Chuck? Can you really imagine that?" She asked in a very aggravated tone. "Well I don't know. She's a very good student. I suppose she deserves it." Charlie Brown stated, only for Peppermint Patty to yell, "I HATE TALKING TO YOU, CHUCK!" Patty then looked at Marcie before realizing that her job starts on Monday.**


	5. A Clean Mind

**A Clean Mind**

" **What do I do, Patty?" PigPen complained as they walked home. "Piggy, if I were you, I'd just tell her to stop bullying us. I'm only friends with her so I can keep an eye on her." The dirty boy just sighed as Patty pulled him into a hug, unaware and oblivious of the dirt that he was getting on her plaid dress. PigPen let go of Patty's hand as he walked home, trying to come up with a plan on getting revenge from Violet.**

 **He wasn't the only one having problems…**

 **Lucy was having her own problems, as she poured them all onto her musician from heaven, Schroeder; who just groaned as she continued talking.**

" **So sweetie, do you think that if I get on the honor role, you'd pay more attention to my high I.Q and my pretty face?" she asked, only for Schroeder to explain, "Actually Lucy, if you could stop being so crabby and annoying, I'd pay more attention to you." He told her, causing her to blush a little as she tried to hide it with bitterness as she kicked the piano before storming away.**


End file.
